MR.43 Class Star Cruiser
The Miera Raider. 43 or MR.43 for short was an experimental Spacecraft from August 13th 1924, designed and created by Joe Marcus, for the use of Space patrol, and defense. The Cruiser was also known to be the most advanced of it's time due to it being the first major ship in Regian History to have an advanced AI Programing. The ship was Tested, and later Operated by Mega Jerora Roran, from 1924, up until 1951, when he refused to return the ship, and the Ship's AI Miera refused to leave Mega. The 43 even though can sometimes tick off Mega, he grew a huge liking to the ship throughout his long Career among the United Protector Force, where it was stated that Mierra the AI grew close to him even prior to the Mega flying the ship, as it was revealed by Joe Marcus 620 years ago by the Spirit of Joe Marcus that ship chose Mega to be her pilot, revealing that Mierra might have had a small crush on Mega back in 1924. Manufacturing Systems *'Systems Of Operations:' The 43 Has Equipment of Those of the 1920's And Is Basically A Spaceship that contains 2 Flight Controls, Gas Pedals and Brake Pedals that Contains Manual control as of those of a Car. The Design Of the Ships Control panel Are Equipped With A Computer Map Located In the Center of the Ship between the 2 Flight Controls, and Just Above the Throttle. Design Despite Being Manufactured In 1924 The 43, Has A Body Of A Riverian Star Fighter, and Attacker, Based Off Of those of the Lord 89's, that were Created and developed from Carter 5, On January 3rd, Of 1955. Weaponry *'Death Cutters:' A returning weapon that fires Dark Purple rays. The death ray cool down speed is faster than the first one, and it has greater attack power and greater range. The weapon must cool down when used continuously. The 43's only weapon. *'Stereo System:' The 43's Entertainment System that Mostly Plays during Fights, and Is not really a weapon. Abduct o Tethers *'The Abduct o Tethers' Or Electrical Tethers Can Pick up too a grand total of 3 vehicles at once. Vehicles can be tossed around by the 43's Tethers and can even be crushed by their intense power, the 43 as well has the ability to lift even a drop ship, but all 3 Tethers must be used to create such a stunt. And Can also Create a small point of high gravity, which pulls anything close, then explodes, destroying anything pulled in... ''HoloShot Projectors *'HoloShot Projectors:' ''The 43 Like every other Star Ship from the 1920's to today is equipped with a special state of the art HoloShot Projectors that can be used to either confuse enemies or send them off their trial. The HoloShot was first used by the 43 On January 1st, 1992 when he tricked the 43rd, Space Patrols and later ambushed them while they were beaming aboard the HoloShot version of the 43... History First Teaser of 24 On Carter 5 on October 16th 1924 roughly 2 months after the 43 was created, and immediately after the Program Miera raider 43 was installed. Formal Continental Mega Jerora Roran who was a cadet at the time volunteered to test the ship, and wagered that if he tested the ship really well, that he got to use the First Ship manufactured for the Universal Protector Space Force. The Taking off went off smooth and so did the Flying of the ship. After a success in testing the 43, The USF gave the Ship to Mega to Pilot for his career in the future for the USF, while at the same time he also befriended Miera, the ships Artificial Intelligence program. Assigned & Downfall of The Crew 2 Days later the 43 was given to Mega as to the whereabouts of his Career. He was assigned a crew On August 15 1924 with Co Pilot and Navigator Mega Sarah Tonza and Weapons and Engineering Specialist Rookie Horace O Riley as the Spaceships Primary Pilot. The crew was given to Mega as a gift in order so he does not end up being lonely on the Cruiser. Throughout the years the Crew was a common dear success, and Sarah herself has developed a deep crush on Mega, and would often show signs signifying her crush despite being the age of 18 at the time. Everything was going well until unfortunately Mega Sarah developed a severe spark failure and died at the age of 21 On January 4th 1937, and Rookie Horace committed Suicide on April 4th 1960 in order to escape the pain of his girlfriend who left him for another male android. Mega was left all on his own, the only company that he had now was The 43, and Miera, who she herself also missed the crew. USF Era Early 1920's - Late 1990s Throughout the years of Mega's Career the 43 was considered to be the most advanced Spaceship in the early years, And also was a major success during the War Of Rangora and remained the most advance until the late 1950's when newer more modern ships were later being manufactured in order to replace the 43. Mega was given specific orders in 1951 to transfer from the 43 to his newly designed Cruiser the Goag, 99, but Mega argued against this replying,'' "I've had the 43 for over 27 Years now and I refuse to give up a national treasure for a more modern Junk Pile."'' Sadly On April 4th, Of 1960 Mega's Copilot Rookie Horace O Riley Committed Suicide after his Girlfriend Left him for another man. After he tragic death of his crew Mega Never wanted to give up the 43. The U.S.F. threatened that if Mega does not give up the 43 that he will get arrested for treason. Mega responded by attacking The Guardians High Command that was considerably known as The 43 Rebellion Of 68, Mega escaped with the 43 soon after and was later arrested by The UP back on Earth in the mid 1970's while he was aiding the N.V.A. During the time of The Vietnam War on attempted charges of attacking his own men. Mega was release On January 7th, 1978, during the closing of the Nevada Campaign after serving a 2 Year sentence, but due to his great intentions the U.S.F. was never able to locate the 43. Finally at last on January 1st of 1992, Mega was later ambushed while flying the 43 back to Earth by the 43'rd Space Patrol who have been sent by Admiral Harold To Retrieve the 43 again so it can be scrapped with the rest of the Ships form the both the 1920's and 30's. Unfortunately Mega Intercepted the patrols chasing them from The asteroid field all the way to Carrier Graveyard, where a battle took place between the 43 and the squadrons of Goag 99's. The patrols however were annihilated by the 43, but the surviving one was about to call in for back up, but the 43 escaped the graveyard by Space Jump, The clash between the 43 and the 43rd, Space Patrols was known as The Graveyard Clash. From than On the 43 has retreaded the Graveyard and remained for the rest of the 1990's In Space Little did he know after the Failure of Operation Mega 43 Admiral Rohans has ordered a complete surrender of the Spacecraft in an attempt to spare Officers so that no other would end Up dead for a 1920's Spaceship finally ending the 24 year struggle in order to obtain a ship from Mega Roran. Admiral Polonium United Later came into Power in 1997 and later Finally Informed Mega that he can return to Earth now that the Heat has worn down, and that he can have the Ship Mega was feeling more at peace now that the War Of The 43 Has finally come to an end after 46 Years. 2009 From August 13th, 1800 - January 1st, 2009 Mega was able to win each and every fight for Service despite the crimes of War that he has done back In 1968 and 1992 against the Organization. Even though the 43 Was never recovered the New Admiral United called off the plans to scrap the 43 and just considered the ship to be let go. The only question was trying to get Mega to retire, for he has been working for the U.P. for the past 207 Years and is about a grand total of about 2 Century's Beyond his retirement Program throughout the 20th Century Mega seemed t be unstoppable, until finally at last in the beginning of April 1st, of 2009 when Captain Jana a certain Girl friend asked Admiral United for him to retire, but to have him as her personal wingman at least so she can still be with him. Despite Mega's fighting to stay on the force, he finally lost and was forced to retire. Aftermath of Retirement When Mega was forced to retire from the U.S.F. in 2009 he returned to Earth where he landed In a forest known as Tangai that was a grand total of about 10 Miles from Tokyo Japan where he remained for the rest of his Spark Years... Until the events of the Rivera Federation War that was to Occur in about a Century ahead. Mega however no longer having any Earth Money to spare had to live in the 43 Like the events of the 1950's and 1960's only this time instead of being in Space he was on the Planet at the time. It is not known why Mega decided to land In the Tangai, but it was said to have been a excellent place to hide the ship so that Insurgents do not capture it or use up on a planet. Vietnam War The 43 Did not take part in the Vietnam War until 2 Months after the Rebellion of 1968. The 43 remained the way it has always been during Its service with the UP, but contained The Soviet Hammer and Sickle on both sides of the fuselage, It was mostly used as a close air support vehicle that would cover the backs of all ground targets that belong to the North Vietnamese Army, or N.V.A for short, It also acted as a transport in order to get supplies to farther places such as the United States in just a matter of minutes or even seconds if u count the thrusters. To the United States Military feared the 43 much more than they did of any other N.V.A. Air threat. The 43 also took parts In The Hoth Kotha Invasion in several Key battles such as The Occupation of Williams Borough, The Battle At Yang Valley, and The Collision of Mobiles Falls, and even The Brail Campaign. The 43 managed to deal major downfalls to the allied lines throughout the fall of the 1960's and Early 1970's, however the 43 finally ended up grounded In the Mid 1970's when the Forces of the Universal Planetary Space Protectors arrive On Earth and arrest Mega On August 4th, of 1976, for his acts of treason on attacking Star One, although the 43 was well hidden Mega suffered a grand total up to 2 years in Space Prison due to the defense of his Best Friend Harald Horace Herman, who defended him before his death In 1977 On 2nd, Of August. Finally on January 7th, of 1978, Mega was finally set free and was transported back To Earth by the 43 which eventually he had tricked the UP transport pilot and wanted him to leave him on an asteroid and out of sight, explaining that he is going to be transported by a friend. As soon as the Transport left Mega activated his Techno Cap and the 43 arrived at his location and decloaks. He later returns to Earth during the events of the Brail Campaign, where the War was occurring at Moran Point Airfield, by the time the 43 had arrived Moran Point had already been occupied by Highland's forces, Mega had missed all the action but it was already a victory. Just as the 43 was about to land Mega later receives the sad report that was one years old and that it had been sent to the 43 while he was in prison explaining the death of his best friend Harold. As Mega was feeling officially down the United States counter attack lead by Yarza Matukia, had begun. Despite the heavy bombardment from the 43, The US Receive d the advantage and forced the NVA out of Brail, causing the largest Evacuation In Vietnamese History known as the Brail Fall Back. Withdrawing by Air the N.V.A. forces headed back North to Washington State escorted By both MIG Fighter Jets, and the 43. After heavy dog fighting over the city of Gorga, In the county of Inhera. 69 Planes enter the county of Inhera that year and only 19 returned to Hoth Kotha, among those 19 were heavily damaged transports that inflicted while breaking through Oregon and could rarely stay up in the air at all, some crashed before they could get within 20 Miles of Seattle. After the retreat from Brail, The 43 is later called back to Vietnam where The South was gaining huge Advantages over the north including the Liberation of Hue, Juan, and even Quang Tri. For 3 and a half Months Mega's job has gotten more and more difficult flying from one front to another, he as well forgotten what his main line was anymore. During the Second Battle of Quang Tri, Princess of war Sakura Hozakia, had gain a huge advantage against the N.V.A. with a joint of ground and Air attacks, this offensive proved to be so great that not even the 43 could not keep up with. The 43 did not return to Seattle until the fall of 1982, after the South had occupied the entire country of North Vietnam. 2 Years later the Long War had finally at last came to a bitter end when the US liberated Sargore and a very sick Highland was flown back to Europe. Sick himself Mega also returned to Europe and regenerated at Romania where he would remain until needed again. World War III The Galactic War The 43 however was again used during the events of the Galactic War. Equipped with more powerful Cutters thicker armor and a deadly new Monstrous paint job the 43 was considered to be almost impossible to destroy in both Hora and Organic realms. The 43 took part among the Universal War, as an Air to ground star ship for supporting the ground invasions of the Horan Colonies and Universal Powers. After the Universal War was over and Hora was occupied, Mega focused the War on one main strategic event and that was the Universal Protectors for both threatening and forcing him to retire when he had refused for so many centuries to do so, and deliberately declared war on them On April 2nd, of 2166 by Invading and attacking Star Grave yard, a Giant satellite which consists of old Starships that have been scrapped by the U.P. after their Usefulness has ended, the major U.P. bloodshed was known as the the Star Massacre of 2166. Despite the 1968 attack on the Star One, this attack was deliberately known as the most major Star Bloodshed in the history since the Founding of the Universal Protectors On August 18th, of 1800. The destruction of Star Graveyard was one of the reasons of the Universal Protectors went out of business 2 months after, from Universal Generation Attacks and later occupation. After the Star Massacre the 43 than entered Earth as a primary ground attack Gunship in an attempt to cover FS7 Invasion forces storming the continents of the planet. During The Battle Of Cincinnati In 2179...]] After The Galactic War After the events of The Rivera Federation War Kia Saki ends Up later Marrying Mega Jerora Rivera after fighting Atomic Betty hard for his honor Kia won Mega's heart by being older than Josa and at least being more Mature, after their marriage Kia had access to Mega's cruiser under his direct authority which meant when he is no longer using it she can use it in order to get to school fast and quickly than her bicycle. The 43 soon became a family Star ship piloted by both Husband and Wife. Death Roran ' ' Encore War ''Final Years 'Trivia' *''The 43 was the only ship to be Manufactured in 1924, No other ship was constructed afterwards until 1925... *''The 43 was Mega's only company ever since the Crew's Downfall...'' *''The 43 is among the Continental Air Faction, but is no longer considered to be an actual Continental, due to the fact that the ship is no longer alive. It is only part because Continental Mega Is Operating it....'' *''The 43 can be operated by 1 person...'' *''The 43's Cockpit acted as both a car cabin and a Jet Airline Cockpit with 2 Steering Helms for the ship...'' *''During the Third Destruction Plot, Like Mega, the 43 was never found after It's destruction over the North Atlantic In 2598...'' *''The 43 and Mega was found during the Second Destruction Plot as a large Metal Sphere On Grail Island, 2 Years after Mega's Death in 2600...'' *''During the 1st, Destruction Plot, the 43 floats in Space as nothing more than Debris, Mega's debris is never seen again...'' *''A Decision is made on a newly developed Animated 43, in order to replace the Non Animated 43, in which Accompanies Mega Everywhere, but an Answer has not yet been decided although Sketches of Animated 43 have been done throughout 2012...'' *''The Vietnam War was the first major engagement to feature the MR.43 on Earth...'' Category:Vehicle Log Category:War Machines Category:Artificial Intelligence Based Vehicles Category:Military Based Vehicles Category:U.P Starships Category:Starships